¿Polvos de celos o excremento de doxy?
by amortentia659
Summary: Los celos lo complican todo o...no? Se puede engañar a los sentimientos para hacerlos salir de una vez por todas? Descubrelo aqui dentro. 4to. capi! H&G Dejen REVIEWS
1. En marcha

Hei!

Ya estoy aquí. Espero que esta historia les guste. Se que no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo, pero con el tiempo y con su ayuda (en forma de reviews), lograre mejorar. Así que ya saben, ayúdenme a mejorar.

Por cierto lo que esta en _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

Sin mas que decir les dejo con el primer capitulo de esta historia.

* * *

Capitulo I. En marcha.

Aquella mañana se respiraba un aire estival, que era acompañado por los trinos de diversas aves que desde esa hora volaban sin descanso. La ventana del pequeño dormitorio, abierta de par en par, dejaba ver en el interior a una linda joven pelirroja de escasos 15 años que esperaba impaciente la llegada de lo que sería su 5° año en el Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, este año, tenía un solo objetivo y haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo, a partir de hoy, todo sería diferente, ya no mas niñita buena, ya no dejaría que sus sentimientos se ocultaran, ya no más. Harry Potter este año sería suyo, costara lo que costara.

La verdad es que solo había ocultado sus sentimientos por temor a que estos no fueran correspondidos, pero ya no le importaba más, tenía todo por ganar y nada que perder. Y sabiendo que cualquier otra tipa podía adelantársele, se dio a la tarea de pensar alguna manera de conquistar a su amo… em… bueno, llamémosle obsesión.

Pero ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y era tan sencillo que le tomó bastante tiempo adivinarlo: solo tenía que ser mucho más sexy, pero... como lograrlo? No tenía mucho dinero, que haría?

La solución: ir al Londres muggle para comprarse ropa, sabía que si su madre se enteraba la mataría, pero el Londres muggle era mucho mas barato y había ropa mucho mas bonita, así que decido que esa misma mañana se iría.

Eran casi las 8 de al mañana, cuando en la chimenea de la casa de la familia Weasley se notó un resplandor verde que ilumino toda la sala. Al llegar al callejón Diagon, se dirigió inmediatamente a la salida que llevaba hacia el Londres muggle. Como no contaba con mucho tiempo, se metió en al primera tienda que encontró abierta. Considerando que no traía cuantioso dinero, salió de la tienda cargada de numerosos paquetes con todo lo que creía necesario. Incluyendo un hermoso vestido blanco que se le veía precioso y acentuaba sus formas de mujer.

Cuando por fin arribó a la madriguera, aún no daban las 9 y se dirigió a la habitación de sus hermanos gemelos, necesitaba un pequeño favor y ellos serían la solución, además, tenían una deuda pendiente. Media hora más tarde llego a su habitación para poner todo lo que había comprado en orden, además de ocultar un saquito rojo que traía consigo.

Aquel día pasó sin ninguna novedad, así que al llegar la hora de la cena, Molly Weasley riñó a Ginny y a Ron para que pusieran en orden sus baúles, alistando así su viaje de regreso a Howgarts.

Las explosiones habituales en la casa Weasley y la agitación general de la mañana siguiente, no dejo a Ginny concentrarse en lo más mínimo, estaba a punto de explotar y así lo hizo.

―Quieren callarse de una buena vez!. YA NO LO SOPORTO, SILENCIO! ME ESTAN VOLVIENDO MAS LOCA!_ Si no es que ya lo estoy_―

―Lo siento Ginny, pero sabes perfectamente como somos, jamás podemos estar en silencio.―dijo Fred

―Si, es cierto, de todos modos ¿porqué estas tan histérica¿Es que acaso aún no terminas tu baúl¿O planeas otra cosa?― le apoyó George dirigiéndole una mirada llena de curiosidad.

―No, lo que sucede es que estoy muy nerviosa. Perdón chicos, no recordaba lo emmm… revoltosos que son. Perdón.― se disculpó Ginny.

Después de su crisis de nerviosa y de lidiar por un rato con la ropa ajustadísima, se decidió por un conjunto blanco que resaltaba su tez blanca, sus pecas y su cabello rojo encendido. Y así al fin bajo las escaleras cubierta con una gruesa capa y maquillada muy discretamente.

Sabía perfectamente que el viaje en tren era su primera oportunidad para poner en práctica sus estrategias.

Aunque le valiera la vida hacerlo.

▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪

Cuando finalmente abordo el tren, no había un solo lugar vacío, los únicos lugares disponibles eran justo donde no quería encontrarse, en el compartimiento de Harry Potter. Aunque por lo menos no estaría sola, Ron y Hermione también estaban ahí. Cuando llevaban un poco más de 30 minutos de viaje, Ron se levanto y anuncio a sus acompañantes:

―Bueno chicos, los dejamos.―

―Qué? No, no, no por favor, si aquí están perfectamente― de inmediato dijo Ginny.

―No, tenemos que irnos, creednos preferiríamos estar aquí que con el idiota de Malfoy.―dijo Hermione.

―Además, el compartimiento de prefectos es mucho más cómodo y más grande. Y respecto a Malfoy pues siempre mi puño estará dispuesto a cerrarle la boca.―Dijo el pelirrojo.

―Ah! Claro, los prefectos, lo había olvidado por completo.― se disculpó la pelirroja.

Y así, resignándose a viajar sola con Harry se prometió a sí misma que tendría que superar sus miedos. Después de varios minutos de incomodo silencio, Ginny se recostó en un asiento vació a su lado, cerró los ojos y al fin, se atrevió a hablar:

―Hace un poco de calor aquí ¿no lo crees Harry?

―Pues… si, un poco._ Pero que digo! Aquí esta hirviendo!_―Respondió el aludido con una voz que trataba de ser fría y al mismo tiempo suave.

―Mmm… t… e… ¿ te importaría que me quitara la capa?―

―No, en absoluto, estas en libertad de hacer lo que quieras. _Que estoy diciendo?_― dijo Harry mirando por la ventana.

―Ah! Gracias.― y en voz mas baja añadió: creo ―parecía que le hablaba un témpano de hielo.

Con gran lentitud se levanto y desató cada cinta de su capa, finalmente, con un suave movimiento de sus manos, dejo caer la capa en el asiento que hasta hace unos segundos ocupaba. Harry no pudo evitar que su mirada se perdiera por todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

―T…e… te ves muy… linda. ¿Es ropa nueva? _¿Por que demonios tengo que tartamudear? Merlín, se ve tan hermosa! ―_el pelinegro se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja.

―Sip. La compre hace poco, mmm… te gusta?― dudo un poco en preguntarlo porque pues, bueno, uno no se puede olvidar de sus miedos de un día para otro. Se sentó en el asiento vacío y cerró un poco los ojos, hacía mucho calor, tenía que tomar un poco de aire.

―Si, si me gusta… y mucho― lo último lo dijo en voz baja así que Ginny no lo escucho.

La verdad es que para Harry, Ginny ya no era la niñita de once años que se escondía detrás de las puertas y se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer y una mujer muy hermosa.

―Bueno, pues gracias.―y diciendo esto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aun con los ojos cerrados.

―Creo que te ves muy bien, esas ropas resaltan tus pecas y tu cabello― diciendo esto, se acerco un poco mas a ella y retiro un mechón de cabello que lo cubría el rostro dejándolo detrás de la oreja de Ginny.

Se inclino hacia ella y la tomo suavemente con la mano izquierda de la cintura, mientras que con la derecha levantaba su cara para que sus ojos se encontraran. Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente y estaban a punto de rozar sus labios, cuando… Neville entró en la habitación.

―Oh! eh, eh!... yo… lo…lo siento, no sabía que estaban… eh ocupados?― dijo un tanto nervioso el chico despistado, dándose la vuelta para abandonar la habitación.

―No, espera Neville, ven no te vayas.― dijo Ginny.

―Obliviate, lo siento Neville pero sabemos que eres un tanto… mmm… comunicativo (por no llamarte chismoso).

―Harry! Pero… pero que has hecho?― pregunto alarmada Ginny.

―Lo siento, pero, es que lo arruino todo y no quiero arriesgarme a que Ron me mate antes de poder besarte― dijo el aludido con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué ha pasado?― Pregunto un Confundido Neville.

―Ah…nada…solo te golpeaste con el cristal al entrar― Mintió rápidamente Ginny.

―oh! Bien, pues, yo venía… ¿a qué venía? Bueno, no lo recuerdo pero supongo que no tenía importancia, creo que no tengo que estar aquí así que me voy.― Neville dijo todo esto muy rápido y su cara redonda se veía aún más confundida.

En cuanto el chico de cara redonda se retiro, Harry comenzó de nuevo con lo que se había pospuesto por la llegada de Neville.

―Bueno, y en que nos quedamos?

―Pues… no lo se… dime tu…

Una vez más, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse. Estaban a solo unos cuantos centímetros… y Hermione entro en la habitación.

―Oh! Perdón, los siento, ya me voy, ya me voy.

―Espera Hermione, Quiero pedirte que no le digas nada a Ron― dijo el chico moreno.

―Eh? A sí, no, de ninguna manera. Seré una tumba.― los tranquilizo Hermione.

Como buena amiga que era, Hermione se retiro y dejo a los chicos solos una vez mas y ellos de buscaron sus rostros otra vez.

―Sabes, ya me estoy cansando de esto― dijo la pelirroja con un falso tono de disgusto,

―Bien, eso se puede arreglar fácilmente.¡Fermaportus!― con ese simple hechizo, la puerta quedo sellada y por tercera vez en lo que iba del día, sus rostros se acercaron de nuevo, sus labios casi se tocaban y por fin iban a darse en tan ansiado beso…

* * *

Bueno, que les parece? Lo continuo? o soy muy mala para esto? Ya saben, ayúdenme a mejorar. Espero sus reviews. 


	2. El fin de una amistad

**Hei!**

**¿Como Están? Espero que bien. Para comenzar, este capitulo va dedicado a **Selecta** (ya ves como no soy mala) que me dejo un review, además de ella, también lo hicieron: **MikiAnelis Evans** (¡hey¿Tu eres la de "Fe de erratas"? ) Y a **NaRaG Malfoy-Black **(Si…Ginny es mas atrevida. Me gusta más así, a ti no?). Y sin mas que decirles les dejo con el segundo capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo II. El fin de una amistad.

—Ginny… Ginny… despierta. Casi llegamos a Howgarts, creo que deberías cambiarte. —El chico de ojos verdes llamaba lentamente a la pelirroja, tratando de despertarla.

—shiii ady bshame…—

—Ginny! Vamos, despierta— a la mente de Ginny llegó la palabra "despierta" y comprendió todo: solo había sido un sueño. Desperezándose, se sentó un poco y se froto los ojos con los nudillos.

— ¿Por qué me despertaste¿no podrías haber esperado un poco mas?— le respondió Ginny con voz cargada de furia.

—¿Qué, acaso estabas soñando conmigo?—Con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias a Merlín no era una pesadilla, Potter. – Tratando de poner una expresión inocente, tomo su túnica, su sombrero y salió del compartimiento, como un huracán rojo y blanco.

—Ginny, Ginny¿Cómo diablos te metiste así en mi mente y peor aún, en mi corazón?— El pelinegro le pregunto a la puerta cerrada, que por supuesto, no podía responderle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

—Colín! Colín! Por aquí!— un grito saco de sus pensamientos al mencionado chico. Que dio un giro y se encontró con una chica pelirroja que le sonreía.

—Ginebra! Que gusto verte, y que tal tus vacaciones?— preguntó él mientras caminaban por el andén hacia la estación de Hosmeade y llegaban a los carruajes tirados por thestrals.

—Pues… no tan malas, no puedo quejarme. Por que insistes en llamarme "Ginebra"? es algo extraño que me digas así.

—Es que… Pues como Luna llama a tu hermano "Ronald" yo supuse que para llamar su atención, yo tendría que llamarte "Ginebra". No crees?—

—Mmm… no creo. Oye, te tengo una propuesta, y si lo haces bien, yo… tal vez… podría… presentarte a Luna. —la pelirroja dijo todo esto en un tono misterioso y un poquito malicioso, pero Colín, por la emoción, ni siquiera lo noto.

—Lo harías? Harías eso por mí? Oh Dios, no puedo creerlo! Hablarle! Hablarle a Luna! —lo último lo dijo más para si mismo que para Ginny, pero ella lo escucho.

—Si… lo haría, pero… tú tienes que hacerme un pequeñísimo favor. —Ella le miraba como una mantícora ve a su presa humana. Pero Colín, ni se enteraba.

—Que? Dime… dime… haría… haría cualquier cosa —de pronto capto la mirada de Ginny y pareció que lo pensaba un poco más— hmmm… bueno, casi cualquier cosa.

—Ya! No te preocupes! No es nada. O bueno, casi. —vio como Harry venía bajando del tren por lo que rápidamente le dijo al chico castaño— Caminemos, que allí viene Harry y él es el que menos se debe enterar de todo esto.

Colín asintió y dijo —Muy bien, pero que es lo que tendría que hacer. —ambos subieron a la carruaje.

—Eso te lo diré cuando estemos totalmente solos.—dijo la pelirroja, mirando a su alrededor y notando la cantidad de gente que los rodeaba. Llegaron a las carrozas y subieron a una.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Harry salió del vagón que había compartido con Ginny, sumido en sus pensamientos, trataba de recordar o mejor dicho de ubicar el momento en el que la pelirroja había empezado a ocupar cada pensamiento que no era hacia Voldemort o los TIMOS. Caminó por el tren vacío todavía pensando; tal vez por eso su corta relación con Cho no había funcionado, después de todo, esa salida a Hosmeade con ella había sido después de navidad y según lo que recordaba, fue exactamente la noche que habían atacado al señor Weasley, cuando Ginny se le había metido, sin saber como, en el corazón. Recordó como Ginny no había dormido nada, lo supo por que el fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en sus ojos castaños (1). En ese momento fue, sintió una oleada de calor a la altura del ombligo, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el sentimiento de culpa que tenía en ese momento. Llego al andén de la estación de Hosmeade, y por un segundo, distinguió una cabellera roja, pero un segundo más tarde, desapareció. Su mente le jugaba sucio. Muy sucio.

Una voz chillona lo saco de pronto de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Harry! Que te paso? Por que tienes esa cara?—Dijo Hermione, mirando la cara de su amigo. De pronto, el pelinegro recordó que tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, como McGonagall cuando estaba furiosa.

—No, nada, nada, no pasa nada._ Además, es la única cara que tengo._ Yo… solo estaba pensando. —el elegido desvió la mirada por alguna extraña razón, y suspiro. A Harry le pareció que su amiga practicaba legeremancia.

— ¿Y se puede saber en quien?— preguntó Ron con la curiosidad dibujada en toda la pecosa cara.

—Mmmm… no, no se puede— y se escabullo entre los estudiantes mas pequeños.

— ¿Qué crees que le pase?— Dijo Hermione.

—Pues, no se, pero creo… —se acercó a Hermione peligrosamente y continuó— que esta enamorado. Y no creo que sea el único— termino, lanzándole una mirada, mezcla de misterio y picardía. La castaña bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un casi imperceptible color rojo.

—_oh Dios! Que demonios hace? _Bueno, si_ ojalá me bese_… podría ser. Hem… Vamos, aun tenemos que buscar un carruaje. —señalo el camino con la cabeza.

—Si, claro, vamos. _Ay! Hermione que no te das cuenta!_— el pelirrojo agradeció en silencio que ella no hubiera captado el mensaje semioculto en esas frases. Que equivocado estaba.

En cuanto Ron le dio la espalda, la expresión del rostro de la castaña paso de la incomprensión a la incredulidad, y por ultimo, la invadió una inmensa felicidad. Aunque no dijo nada.

°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°

—Ginny¿estas completamente segura de esto? Además, aun no me dices que tengo que hacer.— Pregunto un inseguro Colin.

—Como jamás en mi vida. Y en un momento te explico todo mi plan.—

—Y si no sale como piensas? Y…Luna sabe de esta plan?—

—Por supuesto, de hecho ella me sugirió que lo hiciera. Y ya tengo los polvos, así que ya no puedo hacerme para atrás.-dijo la pelirroja totalmente segura de sus acciones.

—Polvos? Mmm… que tipo de polvos? Le vas a dar a Harry cocaína o algo así?—

—No seas tonto! No lo voy a drogar. Aunque pensándolo bien, no es tan mala idea.— dijo ella, meditándolo un poco.

—Estas loca_ como una cabra_.

—Pero loca de amor por él.

—Que cursi _y cursi es decir poco._

—Tu estas así por "Lunita"!— dijo la de ojos marrones, con sorna.

—(suspiro) Tienes razón (otro suspiro). No lo puedo evitar (otro suspiro).

—Y me llamas a mi cursi…¬¬΄_maldito hipócrita, si no fuera por que necesito un "voluntario"_.

—Bueno, bueno, nos estamos desviando del tema; que es lo que tengo que hacer?

—Ayudarme a poner celoso a Harry— la pelirroja dijo esto como sin querer y quitándole importancia.

—¿Qué!_ Y lo compruebo, esta más loca que una cabra, ojalá las cabras no se ofendan_ ¿¿Que dices!—

—Que me ayudes a poner celoso a Harry.

— ¿Como piensas hacer eso?_ Esta loca¿como demonios me metí en esto?_

—Muy sencillo, con polvos de celos. — Saco un saquito púrpura que traía en el bolsillo de la túnica y lo balanceo en la nariz de Colin.

— ¿y en serio son buenos? Quiero decir¿no son excrementos de doxy o algo así? Tengo entendido que son muy difíciles de conseguir.

—No si tienes un par de hermanos como los míos, son capaces de conseguir cualquier cosa, y me debían un pequeño favor; así que conseguirlos, fue fácil. Y no se atreverían a engañarme, conocen perfectamente mi maldición de mocomurgélagos. Así que toma —dijo ella, tendiéndole el saquito— toma una pequeña cantidad y me los tiras encima.

— ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? —respondió él, tomando un poquito de los polvos, que eran de un color verde brillante.

—La tienes, no hacerlo y olvidarte de "Lunita"—

—Esta bien, lo haré. — Y le tiro encima los polvos a Ginny.

—Muy bien, ahora… casi llegamos, así que te vas directo al comedor y te sientas muy alejado de mi; cuando veas que Hermione, Harry y mi hermano están conmigo me llamas y yo iré contigo. —estaba diciendo esto cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo.

—Esta bien, esta bien. — dijo el castaño cuando alcanzaron las puertas del gran comedor.

—OK, entonces vamos. — Al entrar, se sentaron en lados opuestos de la larga mesa de Gryffindor.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

—Ron, mira, allá esta Harry!

—Hermione, Ron! Por aquí! He encontrado un carruaje. —

—Ya vamos, ya vamos— dijo el pecoso amigo.

Subieron al carruaje y se fueron dando tumbos por el camino. Y tras llegar a las puertas de los cerdos alados y atravesar los jardines, Harry aún iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Harry?—dijo la castaña cuando al fin habían alcanzado la puerta del castillo.

—Estas bien? creo que se esta poniendo pálido, no crees Ron?—

—Si, creo que si, y parece que ni nos escucha—

— ¿que¿Que me decían?

—Decíamos que…. — Empezó Hermione pero fue subidamente interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

—Que Hermione esta embarazada, yo soy el padre, nos fugaremos en cuanto se le note y Snape acaba de pasar, vestido con un leotardo rosa, zapatillas de ballet con todo y tutú, repartiendo rosas y tirando besitos, diciendo que te ama a ti.

—Que bien!— dijo el de ojos verdes, aunque solo alcanzo a oír las palabras "Hermione" "embarazo" "padre" y "Snape", aunque no le causaron ninguna reacción.

—Ron! Que te pasa¿Qué va a pensar de nosotros? Eso puede…—antes de que pudiera terminar, él aludido la interrumpió de nuevo.

—Solo era para ver si son escuchaba, y es obvio que no.

—Eso no importa…—

—No empiecen a pelear otra vez, no de nuevo…¿Cuándo van a aceptar que se aman?—al ver las caras de sus amigos, trato de rectificarse: — uy¿Lo dije o lo pensé? Ehmmm… creo que mejor me adelanto a buscar lugares. —

Harry entró en el Gran Comedor y sus amigos se quedaron en la escalera de mármol. Después de lo que a ambos les parecieron horas, el pelirrojo fue el primero en hablar, y lo hizo de forma temerosa.

—Hermione…yo…yo…—

—No hace falta que digas nada, no aún, si no quieres. —

—No, necesito decírtelo, yo… Harry tiene razón, yo debería haberlo aceptado antes, yo… creo que yo… yo… te amo. —

—¡Que lindo! El pobretón y la sangre sucia— Una voz que arrastraba las palabras interrumpió la escena.

—Como hay gente que necesita atención¿no, Ron?— Ella hablo en voz más alta que Malfoy, ignorándole por completo y sin darle señales de haberlo visto.

—Pues claro, como no la tienen en su casa, la vienen a buscar aquí, que lástima, pobres niños ricos. Vamos a cenar, Hermy, ya tengo hambre.

—Tu siempre pensando en comida. Pero debo aceptar que yo también tengo un poco.

Y dejaron a Malfoy, ahí plantado, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos centelleando de furia.

—oye Herm… ahora que lo pienso…

— ¿Tu piensas?

—¡Por supuesto que si! En ti… en comida… en ti…en comida… en ti… ¿ya mencione la comida? Ah! Y casi lo olvido: en ti.

—Ay Ron, que lindo eres ¿No quieres ser mi novio?

—Me has leído el pensamiento, yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que si?

—Si. — y los ahora novios sellaron su amor con un beso.

≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠

— Harry! Hey! Harry! Por aquí!— Ginny le hacia señas al "niño que vivió" para que se sentara con ella —Cielos¿Qué te paso?

—Yo… creo que metí la pata, tal vez las cuatro.

— ¿Por qué¿Qué hiciste?

—Yo… yo… les dije a Ron y Hermione que cuando iban a aceptar que se amaban.

—Vaya! Hasta que alguien se animo a darles un empujoncito.

—Pero y… si dejan de hablarse?... si por mi culpa terminan su amistad? No podría soportar ser el causante de ello. — dijo el moreno y clavo la vista en sus zapatos, consiente de lo que había hecho no era del todo bueno. Tan preocupado estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos venían de la mano, con sonrisas bobas en sus rostros y mirándose con ojos brillantes. Y Ginny que ya había visto a su hermano y su amiga, no pudo reprimir el impulso de jugarle una broma al chico de ojos verdes.

—Harry, no es por hacerte sentir mal ni nada, pero, creo que ellos terminaron su amistad y me parece que si ha sido tu culpa.

Al escuchar las palabras de Harry no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa y volteo a ver a las puertas, por donde instantes antes, había pasado Malfoy con las mejillas rosas.

—Ginny! Por un momento me hiciste pensar lo peor!— Harry abrazó a la pelirroja y ella se sonrojarse. Al respirar el aroma de Ginny, Harry sintió algo en su nariz y estornudo.

—Salud. —pudo al fin decir la Weasley mas pequeña.

* * *

_(1) Eso es totalmente cierto. Si no me creen, consulten en su ejemplar de "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix" (estoy segura de que todos/as tienen uno) el capitulo 22, la página 496. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que Harry y Ginny tenian que estar juntos._

_Por favor, no se olviden de dejar un review, acepto todo tipo de críticas. Pero si no me dicen que tal lo hago, asumiré que soy pésima y que es mejor que deje de escribir (aunque si eso es lo que piensan, sería bueno saberlo). Así que por favor hagan "clic" en el botón de "go" allá abajo._

_Tratare de actualizar pronto, ahora que salí de vacaciones tengo mas tiempo libre. Y vuelvo a la escuela hasta la segunda semana de agosto. Pero debo decir que me aburro mucho. Bien, nos vemos. Cuídense mucho y no se olviden de dejarme un review._

_Y también muchas gracias todos (as) las que leen el fic pero no me dejan review._

_Näkemiin!_


	3. Celos

_**Hola a todos y todas.**_

_**Pues aquí esta el tercer capitulo de este intento de historia. Por cierto, las primeras **cursivas **es lo del capitulo anterior (para quien no lo recuerde) y las siguientes ocasiones, serán pensamientos.**_

_**Sin mas que decirles, los dejo con el capitulo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo III. Celos.

—_Ginny! Por un momento me hiciste pensar lo peor!— Harry abrazó a la pelirroja y esto provoco que ella se sonrojara. Al respirar el aroma de Ginny, Harry sintió algo en su nariz y estornudo._

_—Salud. —pudo al fin decir la Weasley mas pequeña._

—Gracias. Pero que mala eres. —empezó el pelinegro, aun sin soltarla, pero pareció darse cuente de la situación en que estaban y la soltó.

—No soy mala, simplemente omití cierta información que hubiera resultado útil. Como el hecho de que vienen de la mano. Eso es todo. —ambos se sentaron y frente a ellos lo hicieron Ron y Hermione.

— Bueno¿y…?—pregunto impaciente la pelirroja.

—Si¿que pasó?—ahora era Harry el curioso.

—Pues…Ron y yo…ya…

—Somos novios— terminó el último varón Weasley con las orejas totalmente coloradas.

—¡Pero que lindos!— dijeron al mismo tiempo Ginny y Harry.

—Ginny! Ginny!—El mayor de los hermanos Creevey llamaba a la linda pelirroja. Y ella al notarlo se despido rápidamente.

—Chicos, vuelvo en un minuto. —

Y mientras se alejaba sentía la penetrante mirada clavada en su espalda y supo entonces que los polvos habían sido una buena idea.

Al llegar con el chico que la llamaba, se sentó junto a el y le dijo:

—Colín, ya estornudo, así que esa fue la señal para empezar con todo esto. —se acerco mas a el y le dijo un susurro —cuando deje de hablarte, me tomas de la mano, dices cualquier cosa en mi oído, me miras a los ojos y me besaras.

Entonces, haciendo lo que ella le había dicho, Colín se inclino y le dijo al oído.

—Estas completamente segura de esto? Y…si me golpea? O peor aún me lanza un hechizo. —la tomo de la mano.

—No te preocupes, yo te defiendo. Ya te lo había dicho, aun no has visto mi hechizo de moco murciélagos.

—Muy bien confiare en ti, aquí voy, todo sea por conocer a Luna. — y como le había indicado Ginny, la miro a los ojos y la besó.

—¿que le ves a mi hermanita?—

— _Como que? No ves que se ve preciosa! _Na… nada. —dijo Harry, cayendo en cuenta de que su mirada había bajado un poco mas que al principio.

— Déjalo en paz, Ron. —le reprendió la castaña.

— No voy a permitir que mire a mi hermana de esa manera tan… tan… tan… lujuriosa.

— Ja, ja, lujuriosa, te aseguro que ni siquiera sabe que significa.

— Apetito desordenado de los placeres carnales, uno de los siete pecados capitales, claro que lo se, pero no la miraba de esa manera. Era mas bien…_lasci_… —se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de decir lasciva— digo, desconfianza.

— ¿desconfianza? Por que desconfianza?—

— Pues… pues… porque… porque va con Colín, que tal si él la utiliza para… para… sacarle fotos mías o… para… para _demonios! Que excusas mas tontas_—no encontraba ninguna excusa creíble. Y comenzó a voltear a todos lados. Y al dar con la pelirroja, se quedo de piedra, sus ojos comenzaron a centellear de furia, **de celos**.

— Ya déjate de tonterías, —la castaña empezó con su sermón. —sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto.

— Oh, no, ya vi que eso no es cierto, mira nada mas... —y sin decir nada mas, se levantó y camino hasta donde Ginny y Colín se besaban.

De pronto, Colín se dio cuenta y rápidamente le digo a la chica que le acompañaba.

— Ginny, Ginny Ahí viene, que hacemos?

— Nada, sigamos como hasta ahora. Vamos, besame. _Ay Merlín! Ayúdame! Que no golpee a Colín, en realidad el no tiene la culpa de mis locuras._

Al llegar hasta ellos, los tomo de los hombros y los separo bruscamente y de un tirón.

— Ginny! Qué te sucede?—los ojos de Harry centellaban de furia.

— No, que te sucede a ti? _Perfecto, a ver si no le pega a Colín_ Qué demonios significa esto? Es que no podemos tener un poco de privacidad? —Ella, haciendo gala de sus dotes de actriz, le reclamaba furiosamente a Harry por su interrupción.

— Claro que no! —Le respondió él y se la llevó a rastras, pero como ella se resistía, término por cargarla por encima de su hombro derecho.

— Bájame! Bájame! Harry, eres un idiota, cavernícola! Bájame! —Ella trataba en vano de que Harry la bajara, y este no la soltó. Durante el forcejeo, Ginny dio "sin querer" varias patadas al de ojos verdes, algunas de ellas donde más les duele a los hombres.

Él bajo a la pelirroja hasta que llegaron con Ron y Hermione, pero ellos estaban tan perdidos en los ojos del otro y sonriendo de forma tonta, que no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de los otros dos.

— Ron! —el aludido dio un brinco en su asiento y volteó a ver a Harry.

— ¿Qué? —solo dijo el pelirrojo, y de nuevo se volteo a ver a Hermione y de nuevo puso la expresión tonta.

— Has visto a tu hermanita? —

— Qué?—Volteó a ver a Ginny— ¿Qué tiene? —la recorrió de arriba abajo— No le veo nada de nada.

— Se estaba besuqueando con Colín Creevey!

— Y eso que? —

— Pero si estabas furioso con ella el año pasado por que salía con Michael Corner!—

— Bueno si, pero era porque es más grande que ella. No quiero que se aprovechen de ella. Con Creevey… no creo que haya problema, además él es Gryffindor, mucho mejor que ese idiota Ravenclaw. Además, eso a ti que te importa. Eh? Potter?—

—_Lo hago? o no lo hago? Que mas da lo haré! _Ja, lo ves? —plaf! de dio tremenda bofetada.— Eres un idiota. Ahora déjame en paz. —Le dijoGinnyal pelinegro.

— Pero ahora que hice? Ash! Olvídenlo! —y fue a sentarse en medio de Seamus y Neville. Aún frotandose elárea donde la mano deGinny se había estambado en su cara.Y no volvió a mirarlos en el resto de la noche.

— Pero Ginny, que le hiciste, esto es insano. —le preguntó Hermione en voz baja, mientras Ron no miraba.

— Yo? Yo no hice nada. No es mi culpa que él haya hecho algo, él solo respiro mi aroma. Por que yo no hice nada. _Bueno casi nada_—Y sin más se alejo y regreso con Colín.

No olvidemos que era la ceremonia de selección, así que todos vieron como la profesora McGonagall entro con los alumnos de primero. Y como cada año, sin falta, el sombrero seleccionador cantó su canción, resaltando la necesidad de unión entre las casas y cada uno de los nuevos alumnos fue enviado a su respectiva casa.

Y para cuando el banquete termino, la furia de Harry aún no había disminuido y así, enojado, se encaminó hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione discutían acerca de la actitud de su amigo.

—Herm… tu crees… tu crees que a Harry le guste mi hermana?

—Tanto de molestaría? —

—No me respondas con otra pregunta!— le respondió el pelirrojo

—Contéstame y yo te contesto. — le dijo ella.

—Porqué tendría que hacerlo? Yo pregunte primero,—

—Por eso mismo, tu preguntaste primero, tu respondes primero.—

—No, no es justo, tu responde; yo te pregunte primero, debes contestar primero—

—Con esta conversación tan interesante y llena de significado, solo estas demostrando que en realidad, no te importa mucho. —

—Esta bien! Esta bien! lo que pasa es que la idea en verdad no me parece tan mala. Desde que Ginny vino a Hogwarts yo en serio quería que algo pasara, pero nada.—Hablaban mientras caminaban con rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Entonces, si en serio quieres que ellos estén juntos, no le muestres a Harry tu faceta de hermano sobre-protector. Con eso no haces más que asustarlo. —

—Asustarlo? Porqué tendría que asustarlo?—

—Mira, piensa en esto, el es tu mejor amigo, ha pasado veranos en tu casa; tal vez piensa que queriendo a Ginny esta cometiendo traición a ti y a tu familia. —le dijo la castaña, con su típico tono de "yo lo se todo"

—Bueno…creo… creo que tienes razón, voy a intercambiar algunas palabras con él.—

—Que diplomático se escucho eso, Ronald!—

—Si lo se, a veces puedo hablar en lugar de gritar. —

—Muy bien, me parece que haces lo correcto. ¡_Solem línguae_!— pronunció Hermione, y la dama gorda se hizo a un lado, dejándolos pasar a la sala común de Gryffindor.—

—_Por que estoy así con Ginny! Qué me pasa? Por qué de repente estoy tan celoso? Pero que obvio soy! Ay la obviedad, maldita, maldita obviedad, por que no pude quedarme calladito? Para este momento ella debe saber que me gusta, si no por que tendría que estar tan celoso. Cielos! Que voy a hacer? Y si ella no me quiere? Pero es que en verdad la amo. La amo? Pero que es el amor al fin y al cabo? Me esta doliendo la cabeza, esto de pensar es doloroso. —_ Tales eres los pensamientos del joven Potter cuando un fantasma, o mejor dicho, una fantasma.

La dama Gris, el fantasma de Ravenclaw se deslizaba suavemente por el pasillo.

—Buenas noches, señor Potter.—le dijo con una voz lúgubre.

—Buenas noches, señorita.—

—Vaya! todo un caballero.—

—No, para nada, es solo lo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho.—

—Es usted muy modesto. No cree que deberia tenerse un poquito mas de...amor a si mismo? Creo que tiene un gesto triste.—

—Si, estoy muy triste. Penas de amor.—y suspiro

—Ah! el amor, el amor; no puedes vivir con él, pero tampoco sin el. A mi parecer, es el causante de la mayoria de las penas del hombre. No es así joven amigo?

—Pues si. Aveces creo que es más fácil no enamorarse.

—Claro que es más fácil, pero no se puede vivir sin amor, yo soy un claro ejemplo de ello, además, uno no elige si enamorarse o no; simplemente llega y como llega puede irse. Así que hay que aprovecharlo cuando hay. —Harry se quedó inmóvil, pero aún asi pudo decir:

—No vale la pena si no eres correspondido— ante tal respuesta la fantasma funció el entrecejo y miró severamente a Harry.

—Cómo sabe usted que no es correspondido? Las mujeres somos seres especiales, no se fije en lo que dicen, sino en lo que no dicen. Y si no se lo dice abiertamente, ella nunca sabrá que usted la quiere. Y ahora, si me permite... — y sin decir otra cosa, se deslizó através de la pared.

—Esto fue muy raro. Muy pero muy raro.—

* * *

_Bueno, y que les pareció? Ya saben, dejen reviews. Y hablando de reviews, contestare los que me dejan._

_Monyk: Gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste este capitulo. _

_Zaimadden:A leguas se nota que te gusta Good Charlotte. A mi también me gusta mucho el R/Hr. Próximamente tratare de escribir algo de ellos._

_Anelis Evans: No te preocupes por el beso, preocúpate por los celos de Harry que podrían ponerse peores.(Tu eres la de FE DE ERRATAS?)_

_NaRaG Malfoy-Black: Ya leíste el capitulo? Ves como el plan original no se olvida?_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Por cierto, tengo una pequeña sorpresita al final del fic. Ustedes deciden.. he?_


	4. Triunfo

**Hei! Como están? Espero que bien. Yo… yo no tanto, pero bueno, ya les platicare de eso. Nos vemos al final. Por cierto, como siempre, las **_"cursivas"_** son pensamientos. Ahora les dejo con este capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo IV. Triunfo.

Después de su extraño encuentro con la "Dama Gris", Harry se sentía demasiado cansado y adormilado. Pero una voz alerto sus sentidos, creyó reconocerla como la de la fantasma con la que había conversado minutos antes.

—"No tengas miedo de cometer errores, pero asegurate de no cometer el mismo error dos veces"— La voz se esfumó tan pronto como vino.

Con esas palabras en la mente, caminó sin rumbo. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado alejado de las sala común de Gryffindor, así que decidió tomar un atajo hasta la torre norte. Se metió por un tapiz y llegó hasta un largo pasillo, pero justo al doblar la esquina, se detuvo para escuchar. Una voz bastante conocida por él decía:

—Ginny, este… yo…. Emm… tenemos que hablar. —

—_Qué hago? Me voy? No debería escuchar… —_Harry pensó en irse, pero su naturaleza curiosa lo hizo quedarse— _pero por otro lado… si las cosas se ponen mal… podría… —_sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Ginny.

—Claro "amor" de que quieres hablar?— Muy lentamente, se sacó la cabeza para ver a "su Ginny"

—_Un momento, desde cuando es "mi Ginny"?—_

—_Desde que te diste cuanta de que la amas idiota!—_una voz que sonaba como la de Hermione le respondió.

—_Que idiotez! Estoy hablando conmigo mismo?—_

—_No idiota, soy tu conciencia!—_

—_Bueno Ya! Dejémonos de cosas extrañas. —_Fijó de nuevo su atención en la "pareja" que tenía enfrente.

Ella le sonreía a Colín. Harry, que estaba detrás de Colín, pudo ver el guiño que ella le hizo. Su mirada se posó en las manos entrelazadas de ambos, y al hacerlo, una inmensa rabia se apodero de él.

—Hemm… pues yo… yo… yo no… no se como empezar…

—Pues empieza por el principio tontito. —Le respondió ella, sonriendo y frotando su nariz con la de él.

—Es que yo… yo… creo que esto… creo que esto no esta funcionando. —Al fin pudo completar la frase y clavó la mirada en sus zapatos. Que de repente le parecieron interesantísimos.

—Qué?— dijo ella, soltando sus manos y dejando se sonreír súbitamente.

—Pues... pues… pues eso… que tu y yo… no…. No de… debe… debe… riamos estar juntos. — dijo, con la mirada todavía clavada en el piso.

—Es por otra, no es cierto? — La furia de la Weasley más pequeña comenzó a nacer, reflejándose en sus ojos.

—No…—

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no es por otra. —le exigió.

Colín levantó la mirada e hizo un esfuerzo por mirarla a los ojos de Ginny.

—No es por… —bajo la mirada— …otra.

—Lo ves? Es por otra. Dime quien es. —algunas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero ella evitó a toda costa que salieran. Colín suspiró, y dijo:

—La… la conocí en el tren… — pero ella lo interrumpió súbitamente.

—No te pedí una explicación, te pedí su nombre, dime quien es. —al fin una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—El nombre no importa. Yo… yo quería aclarar las cosas contigo eres…—

—No… No me digas lo que soy. —Le dijo ella, antes de que él chico castaño pudiera decir otra cosa— Esta bien, ya lo entendí. No me digas nada más. — Perdió la lucha interna que tenía con sus lágrimas, y estas cayeron una tras otra.

Al ver las lágrimas de Ginny, _"su Ginny"_, la furia en Harry se desbordo, y le entraron unas ganas inmensas de mandarle una maldición a Colín, una que le hiciera mucho daño.

—Lo siento Ginny, de verdad. Perdóname. Yo… yo de verdad te aprecio mucho, no quisiera que nuestra amistad acabara por esto. —Tendió una mano a Ginny— Qué dices? Amigos? Como si esto nunca hubiera pasado? — Ella solo pudo hacer un pequeño movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, sus lágrimas seguían resbalando por su cara. Finalmente, con su túnica enjugó su llanto y estrechó la mano de Colín.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya, ya es algo tarde. Adiós Ginny. — Avanzó por el pasillo, hacia delante, dándole la espalda a Ginny, cuando estaba por doblar la esquina:

—Colín! —ella le llamó, dando media vuelta observo que Ginny también había girado para verlo.

—Es Luna, verdad?— él no dijo nada, pero en sus labios de formo una sonrisa tímida. Que ella le respondió, pero como Harry estaba atrás de Ginny, no pudo ver. Después de una última mirada de parte de ambos, Colín continúo su manido y desapareció tras doblar la esquina.

Fue entonces cuando Ginny dio rienda suelta a su llanto, gruesas lágrimas caían con su rostro, y ella ya no hacía nada por evitarlo, algunos de esos lagrimones llegaron hasta el suelo.

—_Que hago? Voy con ella? Odio verla llorando! Por que no respondes ahora! Eh! Estúpida conciencia o subconsciente o lo que sea! Solo aparece cuando no lo necesito. _— Para hacerlo peor, Ginny comenzó a llorar más ruidosamente. El "niño que vivió" observó una lágrima caer por su mejilla y estamparse en el la fría piedra del piso.

—_Qué hago? Qué hago?—_ Dudaba en acercarse, no sabía como iba a reaccionar ella. Pero pronto recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho "La dama Gris". Y a su mente también llegaron los recuerdos de su primer beso, no quería que se repitiera aquello, así que con más decisión dijo:

—Bueno ya! — solo que su voz salió un poco más alta de lo que tendía planeado y al sonido de unos pasos, se escondió tras un tapiz.

—Hay alguien? Re… responda —Ginny habló con la voz entrecortada por el llanto— Supongo que fue mi imaginación. —sin decir otra cosa, las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos. Dio unos pasos lejos del tapiz y continúo sollozando. Harry aprovechó el momento para salir de su escondite, retrocedió un poco y volvió a caminar en dirección a ella como si entrara.

—Pero Ginny, qué te pasó?— dijo él, tratando de parecer sorprendido por el estado de Ginny, pero falló.

—Harry! Que haces aquí? Déjame sola! No quiero que me veas llorar!—

—Si no quieres que te vea llorar, entonces deja de hacerlo! Dime, que te paso? Qué tienes?—

—Nada, nada, no... no… no vale la pena— y comenzó a llorar otra vez, ahora con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

—Vamos Ginny, no te pongas así. Puedes decirme lo que pasó si eso te hace sentir mejor._ Hay Merlín, no puedo soportar verla sí!_— Avanzó hacia ella, se detuvo y volvió a verla de arriba abajo y de abajo hacia arriba.

—E_s tan linda! No se como no me di cuenta antes—_ Ella tenía las mejillas rojas, al igual que los ojos, pero por alguna extraña razón, los segundos brillaban, aunque el brillo no tenía nada que ver con las lágrimas.

Le rompió el corazón verla de esa manera, y sin importarle nada más, la estrecho entre sus brazos. Con las manos, acarició todo el cabello de la pelirroja, y notó el agradable olor aflores que emanaba de este.

Ginny por su parte, se sentía en el cielo y no tardó nada en responder al abrazo que Harry le daba, echándole los brazos al cuello. Aprovechando que estaban en esa posición, ella se acurrucó en el hueco que había entre el cuello y la clavícula de Harry, seguía llorando, eso parecía, soltando sollozos de cuando en cuando.

Una figura apareció frente a Ginny, de espaldas a Harry, era Colín. Y notando su presencia, ella lo miro y le sonrió, sin emitir ningún sonido le dijo:

—Gracias. — Moviendo mucho los labios, para que el castaño comprendiera. Y le hizo una seña, que Colín comprendió como un "vete". Antes de dar media vuelta para irse, el chico fotógrafo levanto el pulgar en señal de victoria, gesto que Ginny respondió con un gesto similar y una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa de triunfo.

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

**Bueno? Y que les pareció? A mi me parece un poco corto, si a ustedes también, disculpen. Pero la inspiración no llegaba, y tenía que subir esto hoy porque… me tengo una mala noticia: regreso a la escuela y estando en ella habrá menos tiempo para escribir, porque este año de verdad tengo que salir con muy bien promedio, yo de verdad quiero quedarme en la facultad. **

**Bien, los dejo de aburrir con mis problemas existenciales. Voy a contestar sus reviews.**

**Anelis Evans:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Y que tal Ginny en este cap? He? Me alegra de que por fin hayas actualizado. Y en realidad, a mi me gusta más el Harry de los libros que el de las peliculas.

**Zaimadden:** La verdad se nota por el "madden" pero para ser sincera, me gusta mas Benji que Joel. No te preocupes por no poner mucho, de verdad agradezco que por lo menos mehagas saber que lo estas leyendo.

**Esos son todos, pueden creerlo? Por favor dejen más! Ah! por cierto, creo que el proximo capitulo sera el último. Por lo tanto, no voy a actualizar hasta que tenga 5 reviews minimo. Y eso contando con que tendre el capi a tiempo. Bueno, se hace tarde y tengo que leer el nuevo cap de "Fe de Erratas".**

**Hyvästi!**


End file.
